Reds: A Love Story
by Aku Blossom
Summary: The last hour of class draws to a close, and Blossom watches the clock without blinking. Brick was waiting for her, and there was no way she could be late. Blossom x Brick
1. Chapter 1

**Reds: A Love Story**

On any other day, school was a joy to attend. That's not to say she didn't find herself growing bored with it—there was certainly a lack of challenge involved—but she enjoyed the overall experience of participating in a learning environment. Being it answering questions when no one else would, or helping her dearest friends when they struggled in their assignments. She'd never missed a day, she never let her mind wander in class, and she never wanted it to be over. That was how she felt on most days. Unfortunately, as fate would have it, today wasn't most days.

Blossom stared uncharacteristically at the clock, unblinking for the past half an hour. Watching the clock never hurried the time, but she didn't have any other option. Under no circumstances could she be late today. Hundreds of lives were depending on her. It pained her terribly, but if the bell didn't ring the second the clock struck three, she was going to leave regardless. She had simply run out of options.

"We're running low on time...so remember your homework is the review at the end of chapter twenty-seven," Thankfully, the second the clock hit three, the first bell rang. Before it was finished, Blossom was gone in a pink flash. She cringed, watching the world blur around her. Powers on campus weren't allowed. Yet...again the rules needed to be bent today. She was out of options. She stopped at her locker, holding her breath and spinning the dial with superhuman speed and accuracy. Moving just beyond the scope of visual perception, she snatched her necessary books and looked up at the clock. Blossom cringed and shot down the hallway. Twenty seconds had already passed; she was never going to make it.

Glass shattered as she, quite literally, threw open the front doors. Blossom felt the rush of wind against her skin and the gentle caress of sunlight on her face. She wished she had time to admire the day, it was impossibly beautiful. But the singing of birds was cut short abruptly by a sonic boom, tearing cement and stone alike from the ground. A streak of frenzied pink light took to the air, moving like a stealth fighter. As she passed by the clock tower, she chanced looking at the time.

'Ten til 3:01...I'll never make it in time!' She thought frantically. The world blurred further around her, the clouds practically exploded away from her. So panicked and hurried was her flight that the air seemed to form a vortex behind her, a jet stream that tore apart anything careless enough to cross it. She could already see her destination in the distance, but even then she knew she was too late. Blossom landed, kicking up dirt and debris. She viciously threw her backpack to the side and snatched the wrist of her target.

"Barely made it...what kept you?" Brick asked with a malicious leer. Blossom forced his arm down, meeting his gaze with a death glare. Brick jerked his arm away from her and stalked away, putting his hands in his pockets. Blossom watched him, taking a few calculated steps back.

"I'm getting sick of this game!" Brick spun around growling and clenching his fists. He swung his arm, tearing apart the railing holding up the water tank. It crumbled and fell between them, smashing and pouring out over the rooftop.

"Sick of it?! You haven't lost yet!" Blossom sneered and crossed her arms, standing up straight and exchanging her glare for a look of smug satisfaction. Brick growled and stood up straight, adjusting his shirt. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms, mirroring her stance.

"I hate it when you look like that...self-righteous bitch," If possible, Blossom's smirk became even more arrogant.

"Why fight it? I'm better than you," Brick glowered, slowly lowering his arms. His fists clenched and relaxed sporadically. Blossom could tell he was on the verge of cracking. He broke eye contact with her, his gaze traveling down to the water tank between them. With an angry growl, he grabbed it and threw it into the apartment building next to them. Blossom lost her arrogance and instead stepped forward, glaring.

"What do you think you're doing?! I won!" Brick grinned and narrowed his eyes, slowly he began to advance on her.

"I'm evil, I don't have to follow the rules!" He charged at Blossom and hit her with a vicious uppercut, knocking her off her feet. Not one to be outdone, the puff spiraled around in the air and kicked him in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground. She landed just as he sprung back to his feet, the two meeting in a deadly collision. For the better part of the fight, their attacks were evenly matched. Blossom played more a more defensive game, always managing to stay just a step ahead of Brick. The ruff grew more and more infuriated as the struggle continued.

"Stand still!" Brick abruptly grabbed Blossom's hair and forcefully slammed her face into his fist. He shoved her back and stomped down on her chest, shattering the rooftop beneath them. Without missing a beat, he flew down at her, grabbing her and driving her through each floor of the five story building. Blossom managed to escape his grasp before hitting the floor and punched him across the lobby they ended in. The patrons and employees ducked and ran for cover.

"You don't know when to give up! I hate that! Stupid girl, doesn't know her place!" Brick fired his heat rays at Blossom relentlessly, missing every time. Blossom managed to work her way to him, grabbing his equally long hair and hurtling him through the air. Brick halted his flight and launched himself back at Blossom, cutting off her charge. He slammed her into the ground with his knee and proceeded to mercilessly punch her face. To her best effort, Blossom fought back, but lacked the necessary strength to dismount her enraged counterpart.

"Every single time! Every fucking time! You always do this! You always fucking win! Not this time! Just stay there! Stay there and take it! Just fucking take it!" Every shout resulted in another heavy-handed punch, slowly driving the superheroine trapped beneath him into her own personal impression in the linoleum floor. Brick brought his fist up and brought it down with all his weight. His fist never hit the ground.

"You never learn!" Brick fell backward when the second punch landed on his nose. The room spun around, and he faintly noticed the feminine form rising over him. Brick shook his head and stood up, snarling at her. Blossom glared back, ignoring the blood leaking down her cut cheeks and her chin. Brick snickered, leering darkly.

"You look better like that...that's saying something...you are the ugliest bitch in the city," Blossom narrowed her eyes and began to grind her teeth. Brick took a conscious step back. He knew what he was getting himself into. He'd ended up on his back in that same grave more than once. But he couldn't stop his mouth from running.

"That's right, get mad you stupid, hideous whore!" Blossom's lip curled up, her entire body trembled. Brick snickered again. He adjusted his stance. If he didn't stop, he'd be in no condition to withstand the storm brewing not three feet away from him.

'Storm?' He thought with a mental laugh, 'It's no fucking storm, it's a nuclear warhead!' He grinned and stood up straight, wiping the blood away from his nose. He lowered his voice to a serious whisper. Blossom was barely breathing, barely moving except for the occasional homicidal twitch. If he kept going, there would be no going back. Brick smirked and finished signing his death wish.

"Hey Babe, why don't you get back in the kitchen where you belong?" For a split second, Brick thought he actually heard her snapping. Then, when his vision swam on the edge of blackness and his body broke through several feet of cement, he realized it had been the floor when she lunged at him. Brick crash landed in a dumpster, slowly pulling himself up moaning in pain. He was promptly slammed back into it.

"You chauvinistic, selfish, evil, son of a...this time I'm going to kill you!" This wasn't the first time they'd had this encounter. But with every successive strike, Brick felt his world cracking. It felt like it would be the last. He crashed into the ground and barely had time to breath before the dumpster was slammed against him, burying him in a pile of refuse and green shrapnel. Brick forced his way back to the top, laughing. Blossom's face was bright red, her breathes were coming in dangerous snorts. Not to mention, she still had blood leaking down her cheeks, and what looked like the start of a black eye or two.

"God you're ugly," Brick said with a grin. Blossom snarled and lunged at him again. He was ready this time. Brick parried the attack and started his own, ramming her in the stomach with another uppercut. Blossom recovered like an angry hornet, attacking him hysterically. Brick fought back now, throwing her around and returning fire when he wasn't floating at the edge of death. Brick caught Blossom's wrists and spun her around, lifting her off her feet and slamming her into the ground on her back. He held her down, sitting on her with his face inches from hers. She cringed and looked away, gagging.

"Your breath is horrible...and you're bleeding on me..." True, the blood streaming from his nose, his mouth, even his eyes, was trickling onto Blossom's face. He just chuckled and pressed his nose against her ear.

"Yeah and you look like a cheap whore who just got beat for being an idiot," Blossom bristled and started to fight back, but Brick managed to somehow keep her held down. He laughed and got in her face, brushing his nose against hers and lightly kissing the bruises and cuts on her cheeks.

"Get off me!" Blossom whispered harshly. Brick's grin became predatory as he forced her down once more. Blossom swallowed and clenched her fists, feeling Brick pressing against her leg. He chuckled and forcefully kissed her again. Blossom turned away, breath catching in her throat. Brick narrowed his red eyes. His grin grew wild and crazy when he felt a shudder run through her body.

"Don't worry...I'm gonna,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Reds: A Love Story**

**When the Heartache Ends**

She'd been here before, so many years ago. Sitting alone in the dark, the blankets from her bed pulled up over her head. The only light came from the flickering image on her still old television, only just illuminating the darkness. Just like before, the news only seemed to upset her more with every story. The headline, just like before, was the same: her.

At least before, it was just making fun of her haircut. Now, it was something so much worse.

"We're back with updates to the investigation..." before the news anchor could continue, Blossom quickly muted the television. She didn't want to hear any more of their explaining, any more of their pseudo-psychological nonsense. There was no need for an investigation. There was no need for constant news coverage. She'd told them everything they needed to know. She'd explained everything as it happened, even if it hurt to even recall it.

Blossom shuddered and pulled the blankets tighter around her. In the hallway, a dark shadow passed over the doorway. The young woman closed her eyes tighter, feeling the presence, rather than seeing it. The shadow passed through the doorway and gently shut the door behind it.

"You're remain in solitude? Do they not seek you out?" he asked. Blossom shook her head.

"They...they have more important things to do..." she bit her lip. A tear slipped through her defenses and trickled down her cheek, "I don't want to see them right now..." she choked back a sob and crawled further under the blankets. The shadow fell over the bed.

"Is that so? Or...do you not wish for them to see you?" A clawed hand reached out and rested on her side. Beneath the blankets, she gasped and pulled away sharply.

"Blossom? My apologies, I only wanted to..." he tried to explain.

"Please...don't..." she pleaded. Unfortunately, that touch was all it took to take her back there, to the alleyway two days ago.

XxXxX

"Yeah and you look like a cheap whore who just got beat for being an idiot," Blossom bristled and started to fight back, but Brick managed to somehow keep her held down. He laughed and got in her face, brushing his nose against hers and lightly kissing the bruises and cuts on her cheeks.

"Get off me!" Blossom whispered harshly. Brick's grin became predatory as he forced her down once more. Blossom swallowed and clenched her fists, feeling Brick pressing against her leg. He chuckled and forcefully kissed her again. Blossom turned away, breath catching in her throat. Brick narrowed his red eyes. His grin grew wild and crazy when he felt a shudder run through her body.

"Don't worry...I'm gonna," he muttered wickedly. Blossom's eyes shot open and a primal surge of strength shot through her. She kicked her legs and whipped back and forth, fighting with all of her remaining strength to force him off of her. Something was different now, though. Normally, he was strong, but she could find a way to overpower him. Normally, she could find the strength to move. But, something was different in Brick right now. He was stronger, fiercer, meaner.

Blossom managed to sit up, despite the Rowdyruff boy fighting against her every inch. He growled and threw her to the side, smashing her face against the concrete.

"Brick! Get off! "She screamed. The commanding confidence was gone. As he forced her back down, something she'd never felt so intimately filled her. Blossom was terrified. And her fear, it seemed, only encouraged him.

"Why, you scared? Are you?" Brick chuckled. She found another surge of strength and managed to flip him over. Brick, it seemed, was also filled with renewed strength. He kept his hold on her and, with a grunt, jerked her from the ground and threw her against the nearest wall. Blossom gasped, the air forced from her lungs. She stumbled and started away from him. Something about this felt familiar, but worse.

"What's wrong? You aren't running are you? Come on, don't leave me hanging!" Brick laughed, grabbing her by her shoulders and shoving her against the wall, yet again. He kept a deathly grip on her shoulders, digging his fingers in deeper the more she struggled. Brick planted sloppy kisses across her bruised face, trailing them down to her neck. She started to scream when he bit her, but it was stifled by an iron hand slapped over her mouth before it could attract any more attention.

"I thought you were a good girl, huh? Isn't that right? Goody Two-Shoes Blossom? Look at you, just taking it like a filthy whore," he hissed, biting her ear. She found another surge of strength when he grabbed her skirt roughly, but...he was too strong. Blossom threw a vicious knee at his abdomen, but it was like kicking steel. Brick growled and smashed his knee against hers, hitting her with so much force, she only barely managed to find the strength to stay standing.

"Don't do that again, got it? You lost, I won! Don't make me hurt you again," Brick growled, forcing her to look him in the eye. Blossom narrowed her eyes defiantly, charging up her heat rays. Brick yelped and dodged the blast, letting go of her long enough for her to pull away.

"Get away from me, what's wrong with you?!" she yelled breathlessly.

Brick laughed, though it was colored by a sneer, "Come on, Babe, don't fight it. This is destiny," He caught her wrist and threw her to the other side of the alley. She smashed against a dumpster, leaving behind a deep dent in the side. Blossom opened her eyes and gasped for air, staring at the evening sky overhead. Where were her sisters? The Professor? Anyone? How had no one come looking for her yet? Why was she so weak? How was he so strong?

Brick interrupted her train of thought straddling her hips. Blossom started to sit up; he easily forced her back down with a harsh shove.

"Get away...my sisters are going to kill you when they get here," She groaned. It was all she had left. The threat of her sisters kicking his sorry ass. But...what if they didn't show up? Where were they? Maybe if she...Brick's elbow collided with her throat. Blossom gasped for air and felt tears welling up in her eyes. No, she fought them back. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Don't bother, bitch. They aren't gonna show up. No one is going to get in the way. It's fate, Babe! Can't you see it?" Brick tore at her skirt again. When she tried to fight back, he grunted and simply tore it away. Still trying to breathe, Blossom could barely put up a fight when he tore her blouse open.

"Don't..." she gasped out, "just stop..." she grabbed his wrists, but she was spent. Brick slammed her against the ground again. She'd never seen him look so nasty. The way he sneered and grinned. She panicked and tried struggling. If she could flip him again, then maybe...just maybe she could run. Brick forced his knee against her hip and drove her against the ground. Even when she stopped fighting, he kept pressing harder and harder until, finally, she screamed.

"STOP!" The scream brought another smile to his face. He gave her another shove before letting up.

"You're so pathetic...look at you, just laying there and begging for mercy. How does it feel, huh? Pathetic! Weak! Stupid! Looks like I win this time, huh? Huh?" Brick pressed his lips against hers and forced his tongue into her mouth. He moaned, while she fought back with what meager strength she still had.

"Mm...you taste pretty good..." he whispered, "But, I bet you've never even kissed a guy, have you?" He kissed her again, "Mm, yeah, that sounds right. Blossom's too good for anyone else," He kissed her again, "Blossom's too smart for anyone," He kissed her again, "Blossom's too pure to waste herself on someone," He kissed her, this time roughly fondling her breast, "Blossom's just too perfect for a guy like me, huh?" Brick bit her neck again, drawing a hiss of pain from her.

"So what's it gonna take, huh? You think you're too good for me, right? That's it, huh? You don't get it, do you? We're perfect together! It's fucking written in the god-damned stars!" Brick yelled, grabbing her face and smashing her head against the ground. He sat up, panting and staring at her nearly naked body. He chuckled, then laughed wildly.

"It's fucking destiny! We're rivals! It only makes sense that you belong to me!" He backhanded her and laughed again, "Come on, ,beg me. Just beg me to let you up. Do it! Come on! Beg me!" Brick punched her again, and again. He laughed and tore her bra off, "Come on! What's wrong? I thought you were a good girl, but look at you. Just laying there and taking it! Ha!" Blossom groaned and tried to push him off, but the way he grabbed her breasts, the rough way he pinched her nipples and pressed her against the ground, she was torn between crying out in pain and in disgust.

"Stop it!" she cried, barely recognizing her own voice. She sounded so timid, so weak.

Brick sat up and stared at her, a wild grin on his face. Blossom laid back on the ground, one hand held up in meager defense while she reached for something, anything to help her get away with the other.

"You don't like it when I hit you? Huh? Is that it? Ha!" Brick laughed and began to undo his pants. Blossom's eyes shot open and her struggle became more panicked and furious, "It's your fault! All of this is your fault! If you could just come off your fucking pedestal and just fucking give it up, I wouldn't have to hurt you!"

Blossom growled, "I don't belong to you," She started to sit up, but Brick lashed out like a hungry lion, slamming her against the ground. Before she could continue, she felt a blinding pain erupt between her legs.

"You think so? Huh? Well I'll just make you mine then! You were always mine! You just have to fucking open your fucking eyes!" When he thrust himself into her again, the pain was too much. Blossom screamed and the fight began anew.

"Stop it! Stop!" She screamed. Brick slammed his hand against her mouth again, the force enough to smash the concrete below her. He thrust again and blood began to seep down her leg.

"You're mine! You always were! Just shut up and enjoy it!" he barked. Brick, between grunts and primal groans, laughed when he saw the first tear stream across her face. With every violent thrust, smashing her deeper into the pavement, more joined that first tear. He'd finally done it, he'd finally broken the unstoppable Blossom!

Blossom screamed into his palm, her entire body aching with every painful thrust of his hips. The burning, blinding pain between her legs shot through her legs, up through her abdomen. Hearing her own strangling sobs and cries only made her cry harder. She struggled with what strength she had left, but she couldn't find a way to overpower him.

"Good little Blossom, look at you, just laying there and taking it! You're such a fucking slut! You're enjoying this aren't you? You always wanted me, didn't you? This is a fucking dream come true, isn't it? Isn't it!?" Brick barked. He licked his lip and groaned. He had hoped it would last longer. He thrust faster and harder. He dug his fingers into her face, he tightened his hold on her leg until he felt his fingernails pierce through her skin.

"Yeah, that's right...that's it! Yes! Take it! Take it you fucking whore!" Brick arched his back and groaned as he, finally, finished. He thrust against her one last time before throwing her into the ground. Blossom laid there, sobbing and muffling her own screams of pain and humiliation. Blood streamed down her legs; her face had bruises left behind from his death grip.

"Well, looks like I win this time, huh? How does it feel? To be the weak one! To be the loser! That's all you ever were, you fucking bitch. And now," Brick pulled fastened his pants and laughed, "Now you're a fucking bitch and a fucking slut!" Blossom felt every muscle in her body tighten, and her blood rushed through her veins like fire. She cried harder and harder, until the fire in her blood ran like ice. A cold fury swept over her. Suddenly, she felt so numb, so filled with hate that she didn't even hurt anymore.

"Huh? You want some more? Is that it?" Brick called back. She slowly climbed to her feet, trembling from head to toe. Brick, laughing, sauntered over to her and took a swing at her. Blossom caught his wrist in a death grip. Brick's smile vanished and his laugh turned to a small grunt of pain.

"What the?!" he gasped. Blossom screamed, and every window, every pane of glass, around them shattered.

XxXxX

Blossom's trembling tapered off. Her companion lightly touched her shoulder again. This time, she only began to sob.

"I killed him...I can't believe I killed him..." she whispered. The shadow grunted and reached out, shutting off the television.

"He deserved to die...what he did to you was unforgivable," he explained. Blossom shook her head.

"I had no right to kill him..I should have just taken him to jail. But...I...I hit him. I hit him until he stopped moving. I hit him until they couldn't even recognize him. I hit him until they...until Bubbles and Buttercup dragged me away from him. I shouldn't...I shouldn't have killed him!" She began to sob once more. The shadow frowned and sighed.

"Blossom, you were the victim, you are blameless,"

"I'm a murderer. I'm a slut, and I'm a murderer," she sobbed. The shadow pulled the blankets back, but she wouldn't look at him.

"You are no such thing, don't even mutter these words! You are blameless, you are incorruptible," he replied. Blossom sat up and hit her fists against his chest.

"I'm a monster! I'm a murderer! How can you say I'm blameless?! I should have put him in jail! I should have gotten my sisters to help me! I should have fought harder! I shouldn't have let him do that to me! It was my fault!" The shadow lightly shook his head, though he made no move to stop her from beating her fists against him.

"You are not at fault. It is not your fault, Blossom," he muttered. Blossom fell against him, crying too much to speak. The shadow wrapped his arms around her, holding her in his warm embrace, "You're going to be alright, Blossom...you're going to be alright," Blossom bit her lip and took a few slow, hitching breaths.

"You always say that, but what do you care? You aren't even real...you're just in my imagination,"

The shadow smiled, "You still believe that? Maybe I am...but I am here for you when no one else is,"

"You're just going to leave me...you only ever show up when I'm upset," she continued. This time, the shadow frowned. He tightened his embrace on her, a few tendrils of darkness lightly stroking her back.

"Don't say that..."

"It's true...as soon as I feel better, you'll be gone. You never stay..." she whispered.

The shadow paused, before saying, "Then this time I will stay. I'll still be here, even when your heartache ends. I did...not realize you needed me so," Blossom continued crying, though she'd quieted.

"That's why I knew you were imaginary...because you were only there when I was in pain. When I was hurting, but as soon as I felt better, you were gone. You only cared when I was upset...you were just a way for me to cope with sadness..." she explained. The shadow paused. It was true...when her hair was destroyed. When she was jinxed and had to leave home. When she was imprisoned for stealing a gift for her father. When she'd...when the girls had run away when the monkey betrayed them.

"I thought you only needed me when you were hurting...I gave you your space," he whispered.

Blossom nodded, "I know...but...sometimes I want you to be there when I'm happy. Sometimes I want you with me...just to be with me," he nodded and buried his face in her hair. She curled up in his warm embrace.

"Promise me you'll still be here..." she asked.

He nodded, "I'll be with you, even once the heartache you feel now is over,"

Blossom's lip quivered, "I don't know if it will..." He softly brushed the tears from her eyes with a tendril of darkness. Blossom looked up. His flaming eyes crackled in the dark and the smile he wore was so sincere...he never could hide his emotions.

"It will. Just hold on, it's going to be alright, child. If you can't believe it yourself, believe me," he asked. Blossom nodded.

"I believe you, Aku," she whispered. She began to cry again in his embrace. But, this time, she really did believe him. Somehow, she knew it was going to be alright because he would be there.


End file.
